


A Bad Desire

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Series: OTP Poems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, Love Poems, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: You write a poem to the boys expressing your love for them.





	A Bad Desire

 

You look down at the papers in front of you and shrugged. You were just addressing the elephant in the room. You began writing, first on one paper and then the other. 

_ A Bad Desire _  
_Fan fiction lips and beautiful eyes,_  
_Look like aged whiskey_  
_Or candy apple in disguise._  
_I feel his love_  
_Strong as mine._  
_We'll be together_  
_Till the end of time._

_If you ask him he'll say he's not enough,_

_But I've never had a lover quite as tough._  
_I try to forget this forbidden love,_  
_But I've met a man_  
_Graceful as a dove_

_Each touch shocks me awake_  
_Your kiss sweeter than cake_  
_I give you my heart,_  
_And wake with a start_  
_When I remember_  
_That having you both_  
_Is against the oath_  
_Of brotherly love wherein_  
_Our love is a sin_

_Why fit the worlds expectations_  
_When we have our own._  
_Your perfect love is all_  
_I've ever known_  
_Both of you together,_  
_It's the best thing_  
_Better than diamonds_  
_Or a big shiny ring._  
_Our passion sets my soul on fire,_  
_So get in my car boys,_  
_I've got a bad desire._

You looked in the boys' room, they were gone for the day. You walked in and put one copy of the note on either one's bed and walked away, knowing all that was left was to wait.

It had been almost an hour since the boys got back, and they were still in their room talking. After what seemed like forever, they came into your room. "I don't know Sammy, but this doesn't look like a car to me," Dean said. "Well, she looks cold. Do you think a 'movies and cuddles' session would warm her up?" Dean flopped down on your bed and kissed you, pulling you into his arms as Sam set up the DVD player and started the movie  _Gone in 60 Seconds_  and lay down with you. You were stuck in a Winchester cuddle sandwich throughout the whole movie, but hey, you weren't complaining.


End file.
